Devices and/or methods for moving workpieces, in particular, linearly, i.e. horizontally or vertically in processing machines can be found in DE 101 14 263 C1, DE 36 01 075 C1 and DE 38 34 546 A1.
Bend-straightening machines in which a long workpiece is supported vertically only at its ends in different workpiece positions at least between the bend-straightening steps are known from DE 101 44 135 C1. For this purpose, use is made of, in each case, a grasping device which has a gripping head and which also permits the workpiece to rotate about its longitudinal axis and which defines a processing section in the straightening press. The straightening press can be moved into the respectively desired bend-straightening positions along the workpiece which is supported only at its ends. In order to grasp workpieces of differing lengths, the grasping devices have variable spacing along the processing section. The workpiece which is to be processed can basically be inserted into its supports on the grasping devices by means of a crane device. This work-intensive charging process of the bend-straightening machine can be simplified by virtue of the fact that the grasping devices have pivoting means which permit a workpiece which is held ready next to the processing section and parallel thereto to be grasped and pivoted, in an approximately 180 degree pivoting step from the feeding-in position transverse with respect to its longitudinal direction into the processing section of the bend-straightening machine. At present, it is conventional to feed radially with the lifting means or the like. The last-mentioned bend-straightening machines from which the invention proceeds are marketed by the applicant as their ASV-L series. The bend-straightening process takes place automatically over the entire length of the workpiece and with high precision.